The Pills
by Annamii
Summary: Once the side effects of the curse supplement pills kicked in, Shinoa couldn't get rid of the constant ache between her legs. It also didn't help that a handsome black haired male was carrying her on his back. Rated M for reasons.


The morning was bleak and misty as the chill seeped into Shinoa's bones. Crossing the hallways through the cold underground department, she had just grabbed the lastest refill of her curse stimulant pills. The last time she and her squad faced a vampire noble, Shinoa had used the last of her drugs. After picking her new ones up, they had informed her that the pills she was given were a slightly modified version. However, the effects and sycronization should be more or less the same, if not even more effective and more powerful or so they had said. Shinoa knew that they wanted to see how well the medicine would work including the side affects and they were using her and anyone else who needed pills to test it. Shinoa's mind didn't linger to much on the thought. She presumed that it should be the same since she had did the same when they made small adjustments in the past. It had never made any drastic changes, Shinoa noted. She briskly walked up into the main sections to meet with the rest of her squad. That day they had been assigned a mission to scout a certain area for other humans and or another vampire base. They were also on the look out for the possibility of nobles who could be charge of that area. As Shinoa rounded the corner and stood at the designated spot, she waited a couple more minutes for the her squad to show. As the rest of her squad appeared one by one, Shinoa repeated the task instructions.

"Now remember, even though you may think its a simple mission, you shouldn't ever let your guard down. And if you do spot a noble, do not, and Yuu-san I repeat, do not go afer them by yourself," Shinoa looked at Yuuichiro sternly and he pouted in return. Shinoa continued, "We will regroup and see what we should do from there. These survivors are our first priority. Let's head out."

"Oh come on Shinoa, I'm totally strong enough to take down a nobles. I'd give those bloodsuckers a taste of my wrath!" Yuuichiro said with a smile.

"Ugh, Yuu, just for once can you concentrate on the actual mission and not run to every damn vampire you see like it's a game? Nobles are no joke," Mitsuba frowned at the black haired adolescent.

Shinoa smiled at Mitsuba's stern tone, "Don't worry about her Yuu-san. I'm sure Mii-chan is just worried for your sake and well being."

"W-what do you mean by that? I could care less for an idiot like him!" Mitsuba exclaimed loudly.

Yuuichiro looked at Mitsuba, "Yeah, I understand the situation. Don't worry." He grinned and caused Mitsuba to turned a slight shade of pink.

Shinoa laughed and the five continued to walk to their destination which was only a little ways away.

"Alright," Shinoa started onced the squad neared the building. "We'll separate to cover more ground. Take any survivors with you the this entrance; try to fetch as many as you can in one go. Also, you all have the pills in case right?"

They nodded.

"Make sure to keep it close, we may need it. Questions?"

"Yeah, what if we encounter a noble while with some survivors?" Kimizuki asked.

"Depending on how many you're up againist, run and leave the survivors if they're in the way," Shinoa replied making Yuuichiro frown.

"Are you serious Shinoa? Getting those survivors are our main objective, why the heck would we leave them there with a bloodsucker?"

"There's a reason they are survious in the first place. The vampires won't kill them since they're being used as...resources but they will kill you if you don't run. We have to regroup before fighting a noble. Let's just hope there aren't any," Shinoa explained and they spiltted up into two groups. Shinoa and Kimizuki took the left passageway in the old building and the others went straight from their starting point.

Yuuichiro, Yoichi and Mitsuba crept quickly but stealthy, peeking into each room they came across. When the buildung still functioned, it probably would have been an apartment or somesort, Yuuichiro thought. They reached the end of the hallway with now signs of any other humans and were just about to turn the corner when Yoichi saw a shadow flicker slightly in the dim light.

"Over there," whispered Yoichi and turned his head to that direction. Mitsuba followed his lead.

"Vampire?' she asked but Yoichi shook his head not knowing himself.

Yuuichiro felt the air current change behind him. He narrowed his eyes and spun around with his sword drawn, arm raised and prepared to strike. He hesitated when he saw a young boy, probably around 10, staring at him with fearful eyes. Yuuichiro lowered his sword immediately and sheathed it. He raised his hands in a peaceful position and started speaking to the boy, drawing the attention of his two other teammates.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. In fact, we want to help," Yuuichiro said slowly.

"You can trust us. We will take you to a safe place," Mitsuba continued. The boy took his time, slowly withdrawing from his place behind the remains of a demolished wall. He shuffled closer but he still expressed a face of uncertainty.

"It's alright, you're safe now. Is there anyone else here?" asked Yoichi. The boy paused for a moment, then shook his head no. Yuuichiro wondered why there would only be one survivor in the building and took note of the cloths the boy wore. It reminded him of the clothes he used to wear whe he was captive. The boy couldn't have possibly lived for a long time by himself so he must've escape recently. If so, than he couldn't have gotten too far from where the base is.

"You managed to run away right?" Yuuichiro wanted to confirm. He recieved a slow nod and asked, "Could you tell us where that place is?"

"Mabye," the younger boy replied in a soft voice.

"What's your name? I'm Mistuba," Mitsuba smiled slightly.

"...It's Seta."

"Well than Seta-kun, if you're sure there's no one else here, let's make our way to regroup with our other friends," Mitsuba said and stuck out a hand to the boy.

Seta grabbed it lightly, withou looking into Mitsuba's eyes and instead focusing on the ground. Mitsuba tugged the child with her and she and the rest of her team look around once more for any sign of life. When they were satisfied with their search, not being able to find any more, they returned to the base waiting for the other half.

"Are you hungry? Here, I have some crackers, " Yoichi handed the package to Seta. Seta shifted his dark blue eyes around before taking the package, as if he was debating whether he should or not. His timidness didn't sit right with Yuuichiro. His behavior seemed really odd considering he had just been found and saved from running away from danger. Yuuichiro remembered when he got out as clear as day, he had ran right over to Guren making him fall back and sobbed frustrated tears. This boy didn't look relieved, almost nervous. Shortly after, Shinoa and Kimizuki appeared alone and they joined up.

"How'd it go?" Yuuichiro asked anyway.

"We couldn't find anyone and honestly this place is quite abandoned, " Kimizuki stated but than noticed the boy. "Okay, not as abandond as we think. Was there anyone else?"

"Seta-kun here said there was no one else and we couldn't find anything, even evidence," Mitsuba explained.

Shinoa exhaled, "Alright then, this does seem easier than we thought. No vampires, much less nobles and we managed to find a survivor so good work. Let's head back and don't worry Seta-kun, you're in safe hands."

Seta nodded and the group walked outside the old building and down the way they came. Yuuichiro suddenly stopped when he heard a faint whistle and so did the the others. The squad just barely managed to get their cursed gear up before at least thirty vampires surrounded them from the shadows. They kept Seta in the center of their formation but when a vampire seeming to be the leader or noble stepped up, Seta squeezed though the teenagers and stood beside the vampire.

"Wait, Seta..." Yoichi started but it was obvious what had happened.

Shinoa stared at the smug looking leader, with his red hair clicked back. She watched Seta as he had a worried look on his face.

"You've done well Seta-kun," the red haired noble said. Seta looked up at him.

"What about-"

"Yes, yes. Your sister is free to go," he rolled his eyes and gestured to another vampire. Seta was hauled up like a rag doll and was most likely carried off to the base.

"You threatened him by keeping his sister captive. It was a trap! " Yuuichiro scowled.

The noble laughed. "Well what else would it be? A party? Oh, well that does sound delightful but you pests have to be taken care of first," He smirked and waved his hand.

At once, the other vampires launched themselves forward to attack the group in usion. Shinoa's squad managed to slice through the first few easily since they were weak prey but more emerged and the numbers soon overwhelmed them. The noble stood back and watched.

"These small fries are irritating and we need to get that noble!" Mitsuba said in between swings of her cursed gear.

"There's too many of them," Kimizuki grunted and sliced through one cleanly in half.

Shinoa ducked as one lunged foolishly over her and she dashed forward, cleaning the way of several vampires. The numbers seemed to thin out a small fraction but at least the numbers were not endless.

"Don't worry, just keep at it. They're almost all gone," Shinoa encouraged her group.

Yoichi stood in the middle of their makeshift partial circle formation, shooting at any vampires in mid air to protect his comrades. Once the vast majority had been reduced to a few, the vampires remaining made a smarter decision to step back and join the noble.

"Oh?" the red haired noble raised his eyebrow. He scratched his head in a surprised manner and clicked his tongue, dissapointed.

"How did 5 little kids manage to get this far you incompetent fools?" He signed, he clothed hand brushing under his tied back hair. "Ah well, I guess I'll deal with them myself."

The noble jumped closer to the squad who were breathing quickly. They immediately tensed their stance and got into formation, Yuuichiro and Kimizuki in the front with Shinoa and Mitsuba behind and off to the sides slightly with Yoichi in between the girls but also behind the two close combat fighters.

"Don't just stand there, come on," the noble said impatiently and the others scurried up to meet their leader. "They're easy prey, just five little kids. So what if they have cursed gears? If they can't handle them correctly, they are of no threat to us. And just think of how much Queen Kurl would praise for this."

While the noble was talking to his comrades, he casually walked around and promptly ignored Shinoa and her squad. Using his moment of ignorance, Shinoa took the small amount of time to signal her group. She motioned them all to take only one of the curse stimulant pills, since any more could be fatal. Shinoa could tell that dispite the nobles lack of analysis on them, he was no pushover. Probably somewhere up there in the ranks, near the rop but not as strong as a progenitor, Shinoa thought. From his unconcerned way of showing that he was of power and how his clothing consisted of a cape trimmed with gold and an assortment of golden assesories that showed that his rank was something his ego could back up. As the noble was still chatting away, the squad members took the small white pill out of their small container. They swallowed it and waited five painful seconds before using the other five seconds to atrack the noble as the increase of power surged through them. Purple marks appeared and engraved on their skin and they reached the vampires with incredible speed. The noble easily unsheathed his sword in time to block Yuuichiro and Kimizuk's strike. Yoichi took aim and disinagreted the remaining nobles. They still had to work fast as the pill only lasted around fifteen minutes.

"Tsk," the noble sighed when he noticed his comrades were dead. "Troublesome brats."

Yuuichiro yelled and called out Asuramaru, "Fan out, Asuramaru!"

With immense power the blades separated into many and pointed their sharp tips at the amused noble. The noble lunged backwards, the sword tips almost grazing his chest. His speed wasn't enough to match the momentum of Yuuichiro's swords and a cut ran throught his skin an inch deep and a few inches long on his left side.

"Damn," the noble muttered. He leapt back a few feet and placed a hand on his fresh wound. The flesh around the area sizzled and steamed, blood spilling out in a constent flow. Shinoa's squad didn't give him any more time to backaway as the five teenagers ran towards him. Yoichi aimed powerful arrows at the noble who barely dodged. Holding his sword tighter, the noble clashed tips with Mitsuba. The force of his attack was just enough to waver Mitsuba's stance. Before he could overtake the girl, even with her augmented power, Shinoa slashed her scyth diagonally at the noble. The nobled skidded back, sporting a new wound.

"You little shits!" He cried. With incredible speed, the noble swept his long leg across Shinoa's small waist, sending her flying to a building wall.

"Shinoa!" Yuuichiro cried and rushed foward to engage the noble in a quick battle. The power of the drugs supplied Yuuichiro with enough energy and power to keep up with the vampire noble which he was greatful for. Yuuichiro parred and blocked many of the vampire's swings. He feinted an attack right and struck the noble on his left. Kimizuki and Mitsuba joined and surronded the vampire. From a distance, Yoich fired a couple of arrows. They pierced the noble cleanly and Yuuichiro plunged his sword until the hilt into the vampire's abdomen.

"Arggh...You...shits...!" the noble croaked out and swept a clawed hand towards Yuuichiro. Before Yuuichiro had time to dodge it, Shinoa's scythe curved around the nobles neck and sliced his head off. His body fell into a pile of ash, scattered by the wind.

After the fight, the members of Shinoa's squad were left dealing with the side effects of the drug which mostly consisted of being extremely exausted. Sweat beads formed on Shinoa's forehead and she felt quite warm.

"Shinoa, are you alright?" Yuuichiro asked. "You went flying pretty far."

"I'm fine Yuu-san," Shinoa replied out of breath. She turned to the rest of her group who were also breathing a lot. "Good job everyone. It's a shame that we couldn't bring in anymore humans but we did manage to kill another noble. Let's head back..." Shinoa trailed off. Her eyes lids became heavy and all of the sudden she felt weak in the knees. "Whoa..." she stumbled. Yuuichiro reached out and grabbed Shinoa before she could fall.

"Are you sure you're alright? Hey, your skins really hot, " Yuuichiro looked at her in alarm.

"It's probably just...the side effects..." Shinoa murmered. Her body felt feverish.

"Let's get her back quickly," Mitsuba said. Yuuichiro swung Shinoa onto his back and they started to walk back.

"Yuu-san, you don't have to...you must be tired yourself, " Shinoa said over his shoulder.

He grinned back at her, "It's fine, I've got plenty of stanima."

Shinoa frowned slightly but knew she couldn't change his mind. Other than being concerned for his well being, Shinoa noticed a dull throb in between her legs that only quickened when Yuuichiro put her onto back, his arms under her thighs. Shinoa blushed whenever Yuuchiro shifted her weight so that she wouldn't slide off. Everytime that happened, the area in between Shinoa's thin legs would be pressed. The ache only grew, and Shinoa had only so much willpower to keep from moaning. She didn't know why but all she did was that the position she was in was no help and that of she didn't do something soon, she would melt. It also didn't help that she was in close contact with the handsome black haired boy who could made her blush with just a smirk.

The rest of the way back seemed three times as long as it took to get out there to Shinoa who hoped that her panties weren't as damp as she thought. When they came back, the rest of the squad dispersed to get rested and sorted out. They told Yuuichiro to take care of Shinoa and carry her to her apartment like room.

"And make sure you don't drop her, you clumsy idiot," Mitsuba pointed a finget at Yuuichiro who scoffed in return.

"Like hell I would."

"Shinoa, we'll see to it that we inform them about the results of the mission," Kimizuki said. "No, wait. I'll do it, I'm squad leader after all," Shinoa mumbled but Kimizuki was unconvinced.

"Shinoa, you need rest right now so forget about it," Yuuichiro stated.

Shinoa stared into the back of the boy's neck. That's not exactly what I need, she thought but if she tried standing she wouldn't be able to make a meter before wobbling over. So silently, the lavender haired girl rested her arms on Yuuichiro's broad shoulders and allowed him to carry her up to her apartment. Shinoa handed him the key once they reached the top and he swung the door open.

"Uh, your room...?" Yuuichiro asked and Shinoa directed him to a section to the left, walls dividing it from the kitchen. A small bathroom was connected to the bedroom. Yuuichiro placed Shinoa down ontop of the bed and went to the bathroom to grab a towel to soak in cold water. He returned and directed Shinoa to lie down.

"Yuu-san..." Shinoa breathed. The drugs must've had some serious side effects since Shinoa felt an overwhelming sensation of want and lust. "Yuu-san..." She breathed again.

Yuuichiro watched Shinoa, his eyes couldn't leave her petite body. She was squirming and tugging at her clothes. Yuuichiro meet Shinoa's eyes and realized the desire and lust in her copper irises.

"Uhh...Shinoa? You alright?" Yuuichiro asked and than smirked inside. He didn't know why his squad captian was so aroused but in her state, it would be so easy to make of her. "You...need anything?"

Shinoa's mind was perfectly clear but she knew exactly what she needed. If she stayed like this, she felt as if she was going to explode.

She stared at Yuuichiro through lidded eyes, almost hinting at a gaint smile. She groaned, "I need..."

"Yes, Shinoa?"

"...need..." Shinoa panted. She felt even warmer and tugged at her shirt, drawing the attention of Yuuichiro. I'm not going to be the only one in this game, she thought slyly and pulled the collar so that Yuuichiro had a glimpse of her smooth skin. "I need you...to help out of my uniform."

Shinoa watched his reacted and smiled seductively. He stood there silently and shinoa expected him to back down. Instead he walked up to her and placed his katana on ther ground. He got on the bed and scooted over until his proximity had Shino blushing again.

"Anything you need," Yuuichiro said and placed his fingers on Shinoa's buttons. He undid them one by one until the shirt was open, reveling Shinoa's plump breasts under it. Yuuichiro swallowed and tried not to stare. "Anything else?" He leaned forward making her go back slightly and he placed a hand on the bed, beside Shinoa. He continued to move forward, placing another hand on the other side, trapping her. She edged back until her back hit the head board.

Her chest heaved and she whispered, "Now my skirt."

Yuuichiro murmered, "Of course." He slide his gloved hands down Shinoa's sides and tugged gently at her skirt. Shinoa raised her hips slightly to let him slide if of quicker but he remained at the same speed. When he was done removing the skirt, he went to removed her thigh length socks and boots.

Shinoa's desirse only increased as she felt the feathered touches of Yuuichiro's fingeres. He moved his head back to hers, a smirk plastered over his face. He raised an eyebrow to signal her next direction. At this point Shinia couldn't resiste any longer. For some reason her hormones were out of wack and their was a handsome boy undressing her, the boy being Yuuichiro neverthless. But mabye his presence did have a say in her hormones. Shinoa pulled her own gloves off and wrapped her hands around the boys neck, she pukled her close to him and pressed her mouth to his in a sloppy, hot kiss. Yuuichiro's tongue made its way into Shinoa's mouth, exploring and battling her tongue. The intense heat in Shinoa's stomach was fueled by the hot kiss and she moaned sligthly. They parted for air, leaving a thin trace of saliva.

Yuuichiro breathed slightly, "What do you need now Shinoa?"

The sensual way he whispered her name made the little willpower she had left to win snap. "I need you."

Yuuichiro smiled and removed his gloves as well. He slide his unclothed hands over Shinoa's body, feeling the heat of her skin. He felt her fingeres fumbling at his own uniform and he slide it off as well. Shinoa ran her slim fingers over Yuuichiro's chiseled chest, marveling at all his muscles. It tensed and flexed under her fingers as he moved closer, on top of her, skin touching. With their bodies tightly pressed together, there was no space in between and Shinoa's small form fitted under Yuuichiro's snuggly. One of his knees rested in between her legs, nudging the throb in between Shinoa's legs. Yuuichiro caught Shinoa in another kiss, but more forceful and heated. Her arms wrapped around his neck again as her slim fingers knotted themselves into Yuuichiro's dark mass of hair. Yuuichiro squeezed Shinoa's clothed breast and pinched her erect nipples, making her squirm.

"Yuu...san," moaned Shinoa. She gasped as she felt long fingeres stroke her through her panties. Under Yuuichiro's unwavering gaze, Shinoa coninuted the blush and gasp. Yuuichiro smirked and placed his forehead on Shinoa's. He moved the panties to the side and thrusted a finger in.

"Ah!" Shinoa gasped, surprised. Her hips squirmed uncontorablly, making Yuuichiro pin them down to the bed with his own. He moved his one finger, watching Shinoa's parted lips, mesmerized. Wanting the girl to make more delightful sounds, he curled his finger against her tight walls. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and Yuuichiro added a second finger.

"Yuu-san! Ah! Nng," Shinoa fluttered her eyes shut and moaned.

"Your so tight Shinoa," Yuuichiro whispered into her ear and slipped into a third finger that Shinoa didn't expect to fit.

"Ah, Yuu-san...I'm so...uh, full."

"Already?"

"Mmm...oh."

"Well, you better prepare yourself," Yuuichiro whispered in a husky voice. His tounge licked the shell of Shinoa's ear. "I'm much bigger than three fingers."

He moved his fingers around, scissoring and stretching Shinoa who moaned in response.

"Ah! Yuu-san!" Shinoa cried as Yuuichiro pressed against her clit and rubbed it firmly. Shinoa buckled her hips against Yuuichiro's fingers, feeling her climax near. "Yuu-san..."

Out of breath, Shinoa felt the pressure on her clit lessen and Yuuichiro's hot mouth covered hers in a searing kiss. Their tounges rubbed each other and Yuuichiro pulled his soaked digits out. Breaking the kiss, he sat back on his knees and slide his tounge over his hand. Shinoa watched him with a blush and felt herself become even more wet, her panties soaked. Once he licked his hand clean, Yuuichiro spreaded Shinoa's legs and dove in, making small strokes with his tounge near her swollen entrance. Shinoa's reaction was immediate as her hands latched onto his head. Her back arched and her head was tossed back, letting out a throaty moan. Yuuichiro held her pantis to the side and entered her with his tounge, swirling and streatching inside her. Soon Shinoa felt herself orgasm, her body racked with pleasure and she held onto Yuuichiro tightly as he hungrily lapped her juices. Finished, he unbuckled her belt and slide his pants down enough for his rock solid erection to pop out.

Shinoa glanced at his large cock, "Wow...I don't think..."

"It'll fit?" Yuuichrio smirked. "We'll see won't we?"

"...Uh, I don't-" Yuuichiro placed a kiss on her open mouth and slide his length along her entrance, probing slightly. Shinoa gasped as his hard length that teased her lips. Yuuichiro pressed on her clit, knowing Shinoa would squirm. Fingering her panty fabric to the side, her guided his cock into Shinoa's tight hole. Immediately, Yuuichiro's length got overwhelmed with heat and was squeezed so tight, that Yuuichiro felt like he could burst any second.

"Ah...Yuu-san..." Shinoa winched when Yuuichiro first began to slip in. With only the tip of his cock in her, Shinoa still felted herself stretched like never before and strangely full. "Uhh..."

"Are you alright?" Yuuichiro's breath fanned her ear. Feeling her nod, he continued sliding in listening to the pants of the small girl grow louder. Yuuichiro closed his green eyes and nibbled at Shinoa's pale neck, turning it pink. Above his member, he rubbed Shinoa's clit slowly but even so, the pressure had built up to an amazing feeling of pleasure in her abdomen. When Yuuichiro stopped, Shinoa glanced do and saw that all of him was inside her. She could feel him, deep in her, stretching her in a pleasurable way.

"Uh...Shinoa..." Yuuichiro groaned against her skin, making her shiver. "You're so damn tight. "

Shinoa flushed and moaned loudly once Yuuichiro jerked his hips. She ran her hands down his lean back from the pleasure and followed his rythme with ease. Pants and moans made the air steamy and Shinoa's bed rocked loudly with every powerful thrust. Yuuichiro flipped her over so Shinoa slid down his cock even deeper than before and began to ride him. She placed her small hands of his hard chest in surprise and she gasped as she continued to feel his flesh throbbing and probing inside her.

Yuuichiro felt her clench around, surronding his cock in a wet, tight heat which felt incredible. He thrusted up and he and Shinoa fell into a quickly paced rythme.

"Ah...Ah! AH, Yuu-sAhn! Ahn...nngh...!" Shinoa cried out at felt an unbelievable tension in her stomach lift and explode. She moaned at the spazic thrusting motions Yuuichiro did, knowning he was at his limit too.

"Agh, Shinoa..." Hot semen filled Shinoa's wet vagina as she shook and clenched her fingers at her orgasm. The feeling was unexplainable, too powerful for Shinoa to fully comprend as she fell onto his chest, limp. They both layed against each other panting from exhaustion and the intense pleause. Yuuichiro's hands came up and cradled Shinoa's head against his chest. The few articles of clothes they had left on felt sweaty but neither of them were going to move anytime soon.

Next morning arrived sooner than Shinoa would've liked as she preffered to stay in her bed and cuddle with a certian black haired male but alas, that was never the fate of someone one in the demon moon company. She slide out under her covers, glancing at the handsome black teen sleeping soundly next to her. She found the top of her uniform on the ground and searched the pockets. She brought the container of pills that triggered such a reaction.

'I'll save these," Shinoa thought and grabbed a few to stuff them away. She heard the bed shift and saw Yuuichiro blinking his eyes awake, yawning.

"Shinoa?" he asked in a groggy voice, "What time is it?"

"Mm? Time to get up of course."

Yuuichiro rolled his eyes, "Is there enough time for me to take a shower?"

"No, only enough time for me." Shinoa smiled.

"Bullshit, come on," Yuuichiro groaned and got up. He felt Shinoa's eyes on him as he stretched, showing of his lean chest and headed towards the bathroom. He watched Shinoa place her hands on her slim waist with an amused smile on her face. "You want to come, right?"

"Ah ha ha, you know me so well Yuu-san!"

"I think you know me well enough so enough with the 'san'."

"I don't know," Shinoa smirked slyly. "I think I could use a refresher."

She dragged Yuuichiro into her bathroom where they spent the next hour or so, making their squad furious with their tardiness.

* * *

Oh lord, this took me a hella long time but i just guess i should give u guys at least something. It know its isnt very good, but ove been trying to.., u know what? Excuses, excuses...i doo better next time.

Thanks for Reading, Arigato Minna-san!

Annamii~


End file.
